Poetry Slam
by desertredwolf
Summary: Various Harry Potter themed poems written for competitions. Current chapter: Tankas [Rating for the entire collection moved up to 'T'.]
1. Haikus: Dementors & Morgana & Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — These were three haikus written for the first round of the Poetry Slam! on The Golden Snitch forum.**

* * *

 **Dementors**

Painful souls burn bright

A kiss to make it better

Finally darkness

.oOo.

 **Morgan le Fay**

Camelot in spring

Raindrops glisten on green leaves

It all burns to ash

.oOo.

 **Harry's Years at Hogwarts**

Magic, excitement

Something wicked this way comes

Harry, please fix this


	2. Free Verse: Tonks and Teddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — This is the free verse poem written for Round 2 of the Poetry Slam at The Golden Snitch. The prompt was to write a 2- 8 verse poem about a mother in the HP universe. I chose Tonks.**

* * *

 **I Never Meant to Leave**

Breath of flickering silver:

It's a singular plea into the void

and, more dangerously, a call of hope.

.o.

 _Mother, is it too late to ask_

 _you to watch over him?_

.o.

Time severs what was and is to be —

ending one path

and changing the other forever.

.o.

 _I am so sorry, my sweet child._

 _I may have left for war,_

 _but I had always meant to return home._

.o.

 _You know, they say you're like me_

 _and I know your daddy agrees with them_

 _(your electric blue hair only bolsters their beliefs)_

.o.

 _But I hope you're not._

.o.

 _I hope you're better than me._

.o.

 _I hope you're more than I ever could be._


	3. Acrostic: Avada Kedavra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — This was written for the third round of the Poetry Slam on The Golden Snitch! Round poem: Acrostic**

* * *

 **Avada Kedavra**

 _ **A**_ cruel and Unforgivable spell  
 _ **V**_ ivid green light that steals breath and life  
 _ **A**_ curse favored by the Dark  
 _ **D**_ eadly to those it touches  
 _ **A**_ one-way ticket to Azkaban

 _ **K**_ indness of instantaneous death  
 _ **E**_ ven Muggles know it — but by a different name ( _Abracadabra_!)  
 _ **D**_ estroys the caster's soul  
 _ **A**_ sacrificial protection is the only hope of a defense  
 _ **V**_ oldemort's base for creating Horcruxes  
 _ **R**_ ips families and friends apart  
 _ **A**_ remnant of nightmares

* * *

 **A/N 2 — I know J.K Rowling had stated that the etymology of the spell was from Abracadabra. But I forget where I heard the theory that Muggles knew of Avada Kedavra, but messed up the pronunciation a bit (probably on reddit or something). Anyway, credit goes to whoever thought that up originally. I've accepted it as headcanon.**


	4. Limericks: Harry & Lockhart & Dobby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — These were written for the fourth round of the Poetry Slam on The Golden Snitch! Round poem: Limerick**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

There once was a boy named Potter;

No one could be any hotter.

He had Seeker swag,

A Snitch in his bag;

And after him Voldy did totter.

.oOo.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart**

There once was a man with a plan,

Who hoped to gain many a fan.

His plot went awry,

Although he did try.

Say, do you live here, young man?

.oOo.

 **Dobby Likes to Help**

There once was an elf named Dobby,

Who found himself quite the hobby.

Not aiming to maim;

His real claim to fame

Was slipping Snape some wasabi.


	5. Couplets: HarryLuna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — This is written for the fifth round of the Poetry Slam at The Golden Snitch. Round poem: Couplets (Write a poem containing 3-10 couplets.)**

 **WARNING: So I guess this is a Harry/Luna pairing, but gosh darn it this got real dark and angsty, real fast! I definitely didn't intend for this.**

* * *

 **Remnants of Summer**

Grey heather whispers in the summer breeze,  
Heralding long fall nights and crimson trees.

A girl blessed by the Fay with eerie Sight  
Helps a lightening- touched boy win the fight.

Together they are bold and their love grows,  
But chilled autumn winds carry deep sorrows.

Oh, to wish those easy days would remain,  
Fearless midsummer love in cleansing rain.

Red and gold leaves crumple in frosty air;  
the daughter of the moon is in despair.

Like the moon now faded, without its glow;  
It is the end of Act III, that is the show.

Heed the warnings on the sighs of the world,  
Deep and dark winter nights will be unfurled.


	6. Free Verse: Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — This poem was written for The Daily Prophet Mini Comp at The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (QLFC). Challenge was to write a free verse poem (max: eight stanzas) about Lily Luna Potter.**

* * *

 **Legacy**

Quiet.

She drifts,  
floating,  
on the edge of life.

Content.

She chases,  
seeking,  
questions in the stars.

Inspired.

She lives,  
dying,  
labeled "Legacy."

Lily.


	7. AcrosticFree Verse: Age of Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

A/N: Happy Anniversary, TGS! Thank you so much for creating such a wonderful forum, Tiggs (whitetiger91) and Cara (Lenore483)! You guys are truly amazing!

* * *

 **Age of Pride**

Again time twists and spools backwards;

gains, progress, inevitably lost, like

ethereal mist in the blazing sun.

.o.

One corrupt message, perpetuated by time; always

forgetting that those consumed by greed are destined to fall.

.o.

Purity… The truth? It rapidly grows

rarer as seconds bleed together.

Illusions of change are more

damaging than the original lies.

Escape the cycle.

* * *

Prompt ( _The Golden Snitch 1st Anniversary! — The Golden Snitch_ ): Poetry

A/N 2: This poem was kind of inspired by Death Eater/Voldemort ideology, which honestly wasn't too different from Grindelwald … or Salazar Slytherin's beliefs. There is a pattern/cycle. Also the poem is kind of an acrostic; I played around with it a bit.


	8. Tankas: Life, Angst, Humor, and Horror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

Prompt ( _Poetry Slam— The Golden Snitch_ ): Tanka

A/N: Tankas are very similar to haikus. Where haikus have three lines with a syllable count of 5/7/5, tankas have five lines with 5/7/5/7/7. There is some variation to English tankas, but that's the general idea!

* * *

 **Quidditch Practice**

Rising with the dawn

Mist hovering in the air

Locker room, robes, boots

Tired hands holding broomsticks

Hush, Oliver, you're too loud

.oOo.

 **Godric's Hollow**

Grey sky and cold snow

Tombstones laid out in a row

His parents are there

Frozen night and broken heart

Together for a moment

.oOo.

 **The Niffler Life**

Fuzzy and so cute

I'm the best treasure hunter

Is that a shiny?

Don't mind me; I'll just take that

You didn't see anything

.oOo.

 **The Veil**

Cold and so lonely

Dangerous, yet so tempting

Can you not hear them?

Voices whispering your name

The Dead rule the other side


End file.
